Love and Liquor:  the story of a Hen Night
by MagicAloha
Summary: The girls go out on the town to celebrate Hermione's impending marriage to Ron - but this evening of partying will lead them to reflect on love and life in the Weasley clan. Rated M for suggestive content and alcohol use. Enjoy!


A/N: Here debuts my return to the world of fanfiction. It takes place after _Deathly Hallows_, and I did my best to keep it canon – that being said, if anyone finds any timeline discrepancies, don't hesitate to correct me. Enjoy!

**Love and Liquor – the tale of a Hen Night**

_**December 26, 2003**_

Hermione eyed herself in the tall, narrow mirror. The girl who stared back at her was not the one in her usual reflection. She wore a tight black dress that stretched over her soft curves and let little to the imagination. The garment was held up by a couple of thin straps and ended only just below her small behind. The reflection groaned.

"Ginny…" Hermione moaned. "I cannot believe you put me in this ridiculous dress."

Her friend peeked out from behind the screen where she was changing, her red hair flowing gently behind her. "Hermione," Ginny said sternly, "You look positively beautiful. Seriously, Ron would go all _Petrificus Totalus_ if he saw you."

"Gross!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up a discarded shirt and throwing it at Ginny. "I hope you didn't mean that in the dirty way!"

Ginny scrunched her nose. "Ew, no, of course not." She disappeared again behind the screen, apparently struggling with putting on her jeans. "You know what I meant. Ron is bonkers about you, freezing up all the time – especially when you wear next to nothing. He's like a – what's that again? A pit-man?"

"Caveman." Hermione chuckled as she adjusted the dress's zipper. "That is certainly true." She reflected privately on how stiff Ron's body had gotten just that morning, as it did regularly when she slept next to him wearing only one of his old t-shirts. The thought made the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

Hermione quickly put all dirty thoughts to rest as the sister of the object of her fantasies walked out from behind the screen. Ginny was, as she'd always been, quite a beautiful girl. Playing professional Quidditch gave a muscular tone to her already lean body, and freckles that used to make her look girlish now make her skin practically glow. Her fire-red hair cascaded down her back in natural waves, and a touch of makeup accentuated her pretty face.

But Ginny wasn't wearing the outfit she'd originally shown Hermione. Rather than the jeans and heels that made her look a mile tall, she wore a loose-fitting mini-dress that billowed around her hips in a flirty way. Hermione frowned. "Ginny," she started, "Why aren't you wearing that new top you bought last month? I thought you really wanted to try it out."

"Well," Ginny said, looking down at herself, "the jeans I was going to wear didn't quite fit. Harry shrunk them in the wash, probably." She shrugged. "Do I still look okay?"

"Absolutely," Hermione answered confidently. It was the truth; even though Ginny wasn't wearing as tight a garment as Hermione, she still looked fiercely beautiful.

Hermione went back to her reflection. "I, on the other hand, look like a cheap prostitute." She turned left and right self-consciously to inspect herself from every angle.

Ginny strode over to her, carrying two pairs of high heels. "Hermione Jane Granger," she began, sounding uncannily like her mother, "You will cease that sort of talk immediately!" Ginny placed the heels on the ground, stepping into one shoe and nudging her friend to do the same. "This might not be your normal look, but tonight isn't a normal night, is it? Tonight is your last night of freedom. This is the last time that you can go out on the town with your girlfriends without feeling like a caged owl." Hermione chuckled, knowing that Ginny was deliberately exaggerating. "There you go!" Ginny exclaimed with a grin. "Smile! We are going to have a fabulous time tonight, 'Mione. Because what are you doing this New Year's Eve, my dear?"

Hermione smiled shyly. Saying the words aloud still made her blush with excitement, even after a year and a half of being able to say them.

"I'm marrying Ron."

"That's right, you lucky girl! You are among the few – okay, quite a few – who have been honored with the distinct privilege of marrying into the Weasley clan." Ginny put a look of mock solemnity as she stared back at Hermione in the mirror. "Don't take this lightly, Miss Granger. You must be committed to Ronald if you plan on having dozens of ginger children and listening to Celestina Warbeck each and every Christmas till you die."

Hermione had to smile. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys had been taunting her and Ron with the same sort of jokes for years, especially when they first started dating over five years before. After many years of bickering and no romance, Ron's family and friends delighted in catching the couple kissing in a corner of the Burrow, holding hands, or even simply looking sweetly at each other. Hermione was used to the teasing, of course. But what was only just starting to sink in was that starting in the New Year, and for every foreseeable year after that, she would be Ron Weasley's wife.

Now Hermione couldn't suppress a full-out grin. Though she wasn't much for girls' nights out, if tonight brought her one step closer to her much-anticipated wedding day, she'd try her hardest to have a good time.

Ginny seemed pleased with the effect her humor had on the bride-to-be. "Excellent!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now, we only have a few more minutes before we meet the girls. I'm sure we can do something with your makeup…. And that _hair_…."

Hermione and Ginny Apparated into the coatroom of the Leaky Cauldron, dusting the snow off their shoulders. After hanging their coats on the pegs on the wall, they shuffled in their stilettos into the warm tavern. A quick glance around the room told them that it was a slow night, probably since it was still so close to the Christmas holidays. Only a few lonely patrons sat alone or in twos at tables as a fire roared under the mantle on one wall.

There was one group there, however, that stuck out like a Mandrake in a lettuce patch. Leaning against the bar were three attractive women: a statuesque black girl wearing a dress with more cutouts in the fabric than actual fabric; a mousy-haired but pretty woman dressed modestly in ballet flats; and a waif of a thing with a mane of blonde hair which spilled down the back of her neon-colored dress. Ginny and Hermione shared a grin before Ginny called to the girls at the bar.

"Oi, Angelina! Audrey! Luna!" Ginny waved frantically as she rushed over to embrace her friends. Hermione followed suit, hugging each one in turn.

"Hermione, you look fucking fierce!" Angelina proclaimed loudly. "Are you sure you want to get married? 'Cause I can think of a couple blokes who'd die to get their hands on you." Angelina smiled widely, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sorry, I think I'll stick to the bloke I've got," Hermione shot back good naturedly. She turned to Percy's fiancé and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you make it here alright, Audrey? I know that walking in here is a bit confusing."

"Just fine, Hermione, thanks," Audrey answered with a shy smile that lightened her sharp features. "I've been here with Percy before and we usually walk from my bookstore down the street."

"I remember my first time here, as a Muggle-born," Hermione said. "I came here with my parents, but they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all – due to the Anti-Muggle Concealment charms, of course."

Ginny wrapped Audrey in a tight hug. "Audrey's doing just fine, aren't you Aud'? I'm sure the wizarding world was right bewildering at first, but you're such a genius, I'm sure you've been handling it fine."

Audrey smiled in gratitude; Hermione tried her best not to feel jealous that this Muggle woman, new to the Weasley clan, was also classified as a "genius."

"You know, some wizards think that a pureblood mating with a pure Muggle produces a larger number of Squibs. But everyone knows that Squibs are created through excessive contact with Umgubular Slashkilters."

The girls' conversation halted for a moment in the wake of Luna's absurd comment. Used to her quirky disposition, Ginny gave her another hug of affection while Hermione and the others smiled awkwardly.

As it was her special night, Hermione decided to break the silence. "Thank you all so much for coming," she told her friends kindly. "This isn't something that I'd have planned on my own, so please thank Ginny, my maid of honor." Ginny, flourishing, took a deep bow.

"Don't you mean matron of honor?" Angelina cried.

"Yes, you are already married," Hermione added, laughing.

Waving her hand, Ginny answered, "Whatever! I can still have my nights out every now and again. The old ball and chain doesn't mind!"

The girls giggled, before Angelina said, "Before we begin to discuss Harry's – ahem – ball, here's the last of our hen party." She gestured toward the door of the tavern.

In the moment she walked in, her blue cloak billowing and snow in her hair, Fleur looked like some sort of goddess. Recognizing them, she strode toward the group, taking off her cloak in one fluid motion.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Always has to make a big entrance," she muttered furtively to Hermione.

"'Ello, girls! 'Ow are you all thees evening?" Fleur gracefully kissed each girl on both cheeks as they murmured their greetings to the part-Veela beauty.

After Fleur said hello to each member of the party, she looked at Hermione and crooned: "So, 'Ermione. What ees eet that you 'ave planned for us tonight?"

Hermione looked nervously at Ginny. "Well, actually, I didn't plan anything. Ginny took care of it, so I'm curious as well."

Ginny grinned. "Don't you worry, Hermione. Alright, ladies. As you know, our bride-to-be is a Muggle-born. So I decided that rather than throw her a witches night out – mine, remember, ended with Katie Bell singeing off her ponytail – we'd have a traditional Muggle hen party!"

Ginny was met with blank stares from Fleur, Luna, and Angelina and skeptical looks from Hermione and Audrey.

The energetic party planner rolled her eyes. "Okay. So basically, we just get rip-roaring drunk, and get driven all around town, and dance on tables, and get lots of free drinks! Sound good?"

Ginny received a more enthusiastic reaction this time as Angelina whooped with delight.

"Great!" Angelina exclaimed. She turned behind her to the bar. "Hey, Hannah! Would you get us a round of Firewhiskey shots?"

Hannah Abbott, the newest proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron, paused in rinsing pint mugs to hear Angelina's request. "Of course!" Hannah said, smiling. "On the house! Congratulations, Hermione." The barkeep blushed slightly as the girls excitedly thanked her.

Angelina passed a shot glass of the amber liquid around to each girl. Audrey paused. "I don't normally drink very much. Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"It's okay, Audrey," Hermione reassured her. "Ron already has a cauldron of hangover-curing potion brewing at home, so we can always send you some tomorrow."

Audrey looked skeptical, but took the small glass anyway. When Angelina moved to hand Ginny a shot, however, Ginny hesitated. "No thanks, not now for me," she said, pushing the Firewhiskey back into Angelina's hand. "I should stay sober so we can find where we're going."

Angelina shrugged, but Hermione felt skeptical. Since when did Ginny turn down a free drink? The youngest Weasley could drink her older brothers under the table whenever one of them opened a bottle of Firewhiskey, and the Holyhead Harpies, the team for which Ginny played, threw parties after nearly every game.

Hermione was forced to put aside her pondering when she realized that her friends were raising their glasses to toast her. She raised hers to join them, as Ginny led them in chorusing, "To Hermione and Ron!"

They drained their glasses quickly, in order to avoid the burning sensation that the liquor caused. Audrey and Hermione sputtered a bit, Luna seemed fascinated by her empty glass, Fleur looked disgusted and Angelina grinned.

"More?" the dark-skinned girl asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied.

"Zees tastes like Bill when he is too intoxeecated to Apparate," Fleur added.

"I've never had anything like that before," Audrey said, looking bewildered.

Ginny laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's move on to the next phase of the evening." She gestured toward the front door of the tavern. "After you, ladies!"

The group of high-heeled girls spilled out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the cold London air. The snow had stopped falling but there was a definite chill in the air and it was icy underfoot. Hermione had secretly been wondering what they would do about transportation tonight, since Percy's Muggle fiancé Audrey was with them and she hadn't experienced Side-Along Apparition yet – but Hermione's question was answered when they turned the corner.

A stretch limousine sat parked along the darkened street, its middle-aged Muggle driver leaning against the door. It looked just like the kind of fancy car that Hermione had seen on television and in movies growing up, but she had never ridden in one.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped, "Thank you."

She grinned. "Had to make it an authentic Hen Night, right?" Ginny responded. "Well, get in, you all!" The limo driver nodded and opened a door so the girls could pile into the spacious area inside.

Witches and non-witches alike oohed and ahhed over the glitzy interior of the vehicle. Neon lights made the ceiling look starry and the plush leather seats were a vast improvement from the hard wooden ones in the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's just like magic," Luna said serenely, gazing up at the roof of the limo.

"It's brilliant, Ginny," Angelina added.

"Don't just thank me, thank Audrey," Ginny said, smiling. "Without her, I wouldn't be able to use the cellypone to reserve this thing!"

They giggled, but did not correct her. Instead, Luna took her wand out from the crop of hair it had been stuck in, and prodded the car stereo that was mounted near her seat. Rather than short-circuiting, the radio began to play a familiar melody.

"The Weird Sisters!" Ginny exclaimed. "Thanks Luna!"

The vehicle lurched as the driver pulled out of his parking space and on to their destination.

"'Ow about we continue to toast zee new bride," Fleur suggested. She opened her small handbag and reached her arm inside it all the way to the elbow, pulling out one, two, three bottles of French champagne.

"Zees purse is fabulous, 'Ermione," added Fleur. "A wonderful Christmas geeft."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied. "Mine has saved my life a few times."

The bottles were passed around until Fleur, Ginny, and Angelina each held one. The girls, luckily, were experienced champagne bottle-openers, and all three corks came out without any precious liquid spilling on the girls' dresses. Audrey found champagne glasses in the compartment next to her, and drinks in hand, the girls found themselves toasting again.

"To Hermione and Ron!"

"May you continue to populate the world with Weasleys as several of us here are destined to do," Angelina added.

"And may you enjoy a lifetime of happiness together," Audrey chimed in shyly.

"And may you avoid encounters with Blibbering Humdingers, as they are said to be cursed to all those who see them."

With many kind toasts to her happy marriage, Hermione and her friends continued to sip their champagne. Truthfully, Hermione was so overcome with the thrill of these well-wishers that she gulped the sweet-tasting champagne more than she sipped.

She hadn't drank so much, however, to miss the fact that Ginny hadn't drank anything at all. Her champagne glass went untouched in the cupholder beside her. Hermione almost paused to ask her friend if she was all right, but Ginny seemed to be having a grand time regardless.

In fact, after refilling her glass twice and singing along with the Weird Sisters with her future sisters-in-law, Hermione barely noticed what Ginny was or wasn't drinking. Instead, Hermione could only focus on the tingling feeling in her toes and the lightness in her heart each time she remembered – she was about to marry _Ron_.

Hermione must have been grinning like an idiot because Ginny nudged her and said, "You're a bit drunk, aren't you?" The bride could only smile a bit more. Ginny laughed. "Brilliant! I wish Ron was here."

"Me too…." Hermione murmured to herself, this time fully allowing her thoughts to stray to naughty things that occurred the night before in the bed she shared with Ron. And in the shower, and on the floor….

"Hermione!" Angelina squealed from across the car. "Look!" Hermione glanced up where Angelina indicated, and saw that the sunroof of the limo was open. Audrey evidently figured out the controls.

Ginny's face transformed with an impish grin. "C'mon!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up, up until they were standing on the floor of the limo with their heads out the roof.

The wind whipped Hermione's face as realization dawned about what they were doing. "Ginny! We could get in trouble!"

"Yeah, right," Ginny said, amused. She took out her wand and waved it in a small circle, creating some sort of camouflage charm.

This pacified Hermione, and for once, she didn't care about looking foolish or getting into trouble. Maybe it was all the champagne she'd drank or the fact that she was getting married in a few days, but before she knew it Hermione had hoisted herself to standing on the interior limo seats and her whole torso was out the sunroof of the limo.

Ginny whooped with glee and excitement, and followed suit. Together the girls felt the wind whip past their faces and through their hair as they watched cars and buses and buildings whiz by. Hermione felt as though she was flying, and for the first time, the feeling was exhilarating and not a bit frightening.

After several minutes of braving the bracing chilly air, Hermione and Ginny reentered the limo, rosy-cheeked and smiling. The rest of the party laughed at the look of drunken glee on Hermione's face, an expression they had likely never seen before.

"Having fun, Hermione?" Angelina asked cheerfully. The bride-to-be nodded.

"Eet would seem that some of zee Weasley spirit 'as found eets way to you, yes?" Fleur smiled. "Zee Weasley men 'ave a passion and a vigor zat I 'ave not found in any other man."

The girls shared playful looks among themselves. "Eet ees true!" Fleur exclaimed. "Before our daughter, Bill and I would make love on every surface of zee cottage. Zee floor, zee kitchen counter, zee bath…" She looked off wistfully as Ginny pulled a face of disgust. "But zen, with leetle Victoire, we must confine our lovemaking to zee bedroom. Be prepared, 'Ermione," she advised, "Eef you are unable to experiment weeth location, you should try to experiment weeth position."

"Gross!" Ginny groaned as the rest of the girls laughed at Fleur's candid advice. Hermione couldn't help but giggle; she and Ron had conducted quite a few experiments in the years they'd been dating.

Angelina joined in, ignoring Ginny's complaints. "You know, she has a point. I consider myself a bit of an expert in dating Weasley men," she said with a grin. "After all, I'm the only one to have dated two, am I right?" The girls acknowledged this, nodding and giggling. "And two is really better than one." She winked drunkenly. "Having been on the receiving end of plenty of the twins'… experiments," she continued, much to Ginny's chagrin, "I cannot say I've ever been disappointed."

Laughter and chortling mixed with Ginny's cries of disgust. "Excuse the bluntness, girls," Angelina added. "Truly though, George's great." She, too, looked wistful as she thought about her boyfriend. "We really get each other, you know?"

The limo quieted to the tinkling tones of the radio as the tone of their conversation grew more serious. "I know how you feel," Audrey added softly. "Percy is simply wonderful." She sighed and fell slumped into her seat from a combination of love and liquor. "Sometimes he thinks his family is too boisterous," Audrey added, hiccupping, "but I truly love you all. I never had much of a family, myself." She looked at her hands, which despite her tipsiness, were folded politely in her lap.

A serious silence continued to grow, until – "Did you know that Nargles do not only infest mistletoe, but can also nest in a man's nether region? They act as quite a despicable sexually transmitted affliction."

The girls were silent for a moment, before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. They laughed for a full minute before one of them managed to catch her breath.

"Luna," Ginny gasped, "I have truly forgotten how marvelous you are. Please, let's do this more often!"

The rest of the party agreed as best they could through their fit of laughter, and the limousine rolled to a stop outside a building thumping with music.

The girls clambered out of the limo and Ginny led the way to the front door of the club. Despite the fact that a long queue had formed, a few words exchanged between Ginny and the bouncer saw them entering the bar ahead of waiting patrons. Hermione was shocked at how easily they got into the establishments, until she saw her friend slipping her wand back into her purse, a befuddling charm complete.

Inside the club was a dizzying atmosphere of flashing lights, pounding music, and hazy smoke. Hermione felt herself become both excited and overwhelmed all at once. Her friends moved immediately toward the bar, drunkenly; however after so much champagne Hermione wasn't sure if she could handle another gulp of burning liquid.

Luckily, someone else had a similar idea. "I'm going to head to the loo!" Ginny shouted over the noise. Hermione grabbed her hand to indicate that she wanted to join her. The pair pushed their way through the crowd to the back of the club where the restrooms were located.

Ginny shoved the swinging bathroom door open to reveal three stalls, a couple of sinks, and no patrons inside. "Finally, some clean air," Ginny said as she made her way to a toilet. Hermione followed suit, but as she sat, she found that her curious thoughts from earlier had returned. And due to the privacy of their location, she decided that she simply must ask.

"Ginny," she started, "What's going on with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" was the soft reply she received from the neighboring stall.

"Well," Hermione continued, "You haven't been drinking, which is fine, but it's just not like you. And you look beautiful, but you aren't wearing the sort of outfit you usually wear, which is also fine, but…" She trailed off, but still received no response from the next stall save for a flush that indicated Ginny was exiting the stall. Hermione hurriedly did the same and joined her friend.

Ginny was washing her hands, her head lowered and expression unreadable. "Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "Talk to me?"

Ginny dried her hands and reached inside her purse. With a swift gesture and a murmured "_Alohamora_," she ensured they were in total privacy. Her back still to Hermione, her voice barely audible over the thumping of the music just outside, Ginny whispered, "Promise not to tell?"

"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Not even my brother?" Ginny added softly.

"No, not even Ron! I promise!"

Ginny turned around slowly, her head still lowered. Hermione couldn't stand the suspense anymore, and, fairly certain of what Ginny's secret could be, asked, "Ginny, are you –"

Hermione stopped short when Ginny looked up, happy tears and a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant!"

Hermione, unable to verbalize a reaction, squealed and pulled her friend into a hug. The two held each other, rocking back and forth excitedly. After a few minutes, Hermione finally found words again.

"How? When?"

Ginny laughed, wiping away a joyful tear. "Well, Hermione," she began, "If I need to explain the 'How,' then we certainly need to have a discussion before your wedding night." Hermione laughed and swatted her playfully. "As for the 'When,'" Ginny continued, "I've only known for a few weeks. And I've only told Harry; we wanted to wait for the right time to tell the family. Don't want to take attention away from the wedding, you know!"

Hermione swatted at her again. "Ginevra Potter, don't be ridiculous! You are going to announce your pregnancy, and you are going to announce it at my wedding!" Ginny wrinkled her nose reluctantly. "I insist! Everyone we know will be there, so really it's a matter of efficiency."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's typical neurotic comment. "If you say so, Hermione."

Their moment was interrupted for a second as a thumping knock and muffled "Oi, open up! We need the loo!" was heard from behind the bathroom door. Ginny rolled her eyes a second time and Hermione ignored the angry patrons as she continued their conversation.

"So what does Harry think?" she asked excitedly.

Ginny smiled widely. "He's even more excited than I am, I think." Hermione nodded for her to continue. "We've already discussed possible names, and he wants to name the baby after one of his parents. He's already dragged me shopping at a Muggle baby store for a cradle – and the other day he bought the kid a toy broomstick! Imagine, the thing probably looks like a Grindylow at this stage." Ginny laughed to herself, pushing a lock of firey red hair out of her face. "He keeps acting like I'm made of glass or something; he won't let me lift a finger around the house…." She trailed off for a moment.

"And you?" Hermione questioned gently, taking her friend's hand.

Ginny shrugged, then grinned. "I'm thrilled, of course. The thought of carrying Harry's child – well, you probably won't be surprised to hear that I've fantasized about this since I was about ten years old." Hermione chuckled. "And we've been married for a couple years, so we're definitely ready. Merlin knows Harry and I don't like to waste time," she added with a furtive glance.

Hermione laughed out loud now. She recalled how quickly Harry and Ginny got back together after the Second Wizarding War; how quickly they had consummated their relationship; and how quickly they had gotten engaged soon after that. She and Ron, comparatively, were moving at a slug's pace. Hermione's thoughts wandered again as she remembered the suspense when she and Ron had waited to take each step in their relationship; they waited a year to sleep together and several years to get engaged. Now, in a few short days, they would be getting married. Hermione's smile widened even further.

As she glanced at her friend her thoughts re-centered themselves. "Ginny!" she exclaimed, as a realization dawned upon her. "What about Quidditch?"

Ginny's face fell a little. "Yeah," she began, "I'll have to quit. At least for a while." She released her hand from Hermione's and turned toward the mirror. "S'alright though. As luck would have it, the sports editor from the _Prophet_ came to a team meeting a few months ago. Said that if any of us girls wanted to retire from the game, he'd offer us a spot writing columns on Quidditch." Ginny looked contemplative. "At the time, I thought it was a bit sexist, him thinking that a bunch of girls would probably want to retire soon. But now I suppose I see it as a good option."

She turned back to Hermione, smiling. "Honestly, now that Harry and I are having a baby, I couldn't see myself playing anymore. At least not professionally. Of course we'll teach our kids to play Quidditch – probably kick your kids arses, actually." Ginny nudged her friend playfully.

"Well, we'll see whose kids get the highest marks on their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, then!" Hermione retorted.

Ginny sighed. "Do you believe it, Hermione?" She placed a hand on her stomach. "Here we are, married to the blokes of our dreams! Almost," she added, nodding to her friend. "And me popping out little Potters, and you becoming a Weasley. Seems surreal, doesn't it?"

Hermione paused, looking at herself in the mirror next to her friend. "Yes," she concurred softly. "It really feels like magic."

The rest of the night was filled with energetic dancing and crude jokes – not to mention meaningful looks between Hermione and Ginny. The girls were all exhausted and sweat-stained – with the exception of Fleur, of course – when they finally piled back into the limo in the wee hours of the morning. They exited at the Leaky Cauldron, where they began, and Hermione waited to make sure that each friend could Apparate successfully. As Ginny prepared to leave, Hermione took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The friends shared an unspoken farewell, and Ginny Apparated home to the newly renovated Grimmauld Place where she lived with her husband.

Hermione pulled her coat close around her in the dim light of the Leaky Cauldron. Smiling to herself, she decided that it had been quite the successful evening. And when she Apparated home to their cozy London flat, the first sight that appeared before her was the clumsily sleeping form of her fiancé. He was half-dressed, one sock on and one leg dangling off the bed. She knew he had probably been drinking as heavily as she had that evening. Hermione's lips turned up slyly as she took off her coat and saw him stir.

"'Mione?" Ron asked groggily. "You home?" He rolled over, pulling the sheets off the bed in the process. She watched as he awoke more fully, his eyes raking her body, which was still dressed in the tight-fitting outfit of Ginny's choosing.

"Damn, Hermione." Ron's eyes were wide now.

"Do you like my dress, Ronald?" she asked coyly.

"C'mere." His arms reached for her and Hermione let him pull her close.

Yes, it was turning out to be a very successful evening indeed.


End file.
